Final
by Strider sis
Summary: Se había perdido, pero eso significo una nueva aventura para ella.


Final

Había estado explorando el bosque en busca de animales y flores a los cuales tomarle fotos, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba perdida en lo más profundo del bosque.

Estaba vagando cuando encontró un sendero, como no tenía nada que perder lo siguió. Cuando llego al final, se encontró con una hermosa casa, llena de preciosas flores que la rodeaban, sin poder evitarlo le empezó a tomar fotos.

Cuando empezó a ocultarse el sol, sabía que era peligroso seguir tratando de encontrar una salida, así que entro a la casa, sin darse cuenta que dos sombras la estaban observando.

Dentro de la casa estaba oscuro, así que prendió una lámpara que tenía guardada en su mochila, vio un interruptor de luz y fue a activarlo. Las luces se encendieron dejando ver muebles de madera y más exóticas plantas, dándole a lugar un toque hogareño y elegante a la vez.

Salto sorprendía al escuchar la puerta abrirse, trato de esconderse debajo de la mesa ya que podría cubrirse un poco porque tenía una manta, sin embargo las dos criaturas que la seguían descubrieron su escondite.

Quedo impactada con lo que vio, una joven alta de cabello anaranjado, con una gran delantera y con aletas, sus ojos eran totalmente azules claros y no tenía pupilas; aunque estaba vestida solamente con un bikini. A un lado de ella se encontraba un joven de cabello blanco, era más pequeño que ella, el vestía con una playera y unos pantalones cortos, sus ojos eran iguales a los de la joven solo que los suyos eran turquesas.

Las dos criaturas parecían como una especie acuática humanizada, esperaba que no comieran humanos porque si no estaba muerta. Se le quedaban viendo amenazadoramente mientras que ella trataba de hacerse más pequeña para poder escapar.

– ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con voz ronca el de cabellos blancos mirándola fríamente.

–Me perdí señor…– Se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

– ¿Y eso te da el derecho de entrar a mi casa? –

–No señor, ¡discúlpeme! – Le suplico.

–Parece buena chica, ¿por qué no la ayudamos? – Intervino la otra mujer con voz amable pero sensual.

–Ya nos ha visto, sabes las reglas Matsumoto, la tenemos que matar– Le contesto el joven.

–Pero nadie sabrá de esto, solo usted y yo señor– dijo señalándolos a los dos y guiñándole un ojo.

–Y ella también– La señalo– yo como un capitán de alto rango no romperé las leyes por una simple humana– Sentencio.

– ¡No diré nada! – Grito mirándolos a los dos de manera suplicante –Por favor… –su voz se hacía pequeña y aguda para transformarse en un llanto silencioso.

–Mire lo que provocaste Shiro-chan – Lo señalo con enojo –Tu sabes muy bien que no se debe hacer llorar a las mujeres, ¿acaso no eres un caballero? – Lo miro reprobatoriamente.

–Pero…– Trato de defenderse.

–Nada de peros, ¿quedo claro? –

–Odio cuando haces esto– murmuro indignado cruzando los brazos – Muy bien, pero dame tu cámara, no quiero que nada salga de este bosque–.

Le tendió la cámara junto con su mochila, mientras ellos revisaban sus cosas los veía discutir, parecía que Matsumoto (que parece que así se llamaba) era como una madre para el joven Shiro. Eso le hizo recordar a su madre muerta y los momentos que vivió con ella.

Ambas criaturas la ayudaron a indicarle la salida del bosque hacia la sociedad, aunque lamentaba que el de cabellos blanquecinos rompiera su cámara, había tomado varias fotos hermosas.

Cuando estuvo en la ciudad corrió inmediatamente hacia su departamento. Llegando prendió su computadora para ponerse a investigar, sabía que estaba rompiendo la promesa que les hizo pero por favor ¿Quién no iba a querer saber más?

Y fue así que comenzó su búsqueda de información de todas las criaturas habidas y por haber.

 _ **Holi c:**_

 _ **Este fic entra en el Fictober 2017 de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".**_

 _ **Pare que me pase de las palabras XD pero ñee, no me arrepiento.**_

 _ **Trate de utilizar diálogos, espero que me hayan quedado bien :´n**_

 _ **Esto salió diferente a lo que pensé, pero estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí c:**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, tal vez escriba un long fic con esta temática, ustedes díganmelo n.n**_

 _ **¡Bye hermosos!**_


End file.
